


Don't turn her into a brat!

by Antares_28



Series: Sanvers Christmas [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Gen, Sanvers - Freeform, alex and maggie have a baby, sanvers family, sanvers kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: “No, Maggie,” Alex shakes her head. “You can’t do that. We set a budget this year so we didn’t go overboard. Twenty-five presents for a two-year-old is ridiculous. And God only knows how many presents she’ll receives from both our families! I don’t need her to turn into Dudley Dursley when she’s older, counting presents and throwing a fit when she doesn’t think she has enough.” Maggie blinks at her. “Dudley Dursley. He’s from-”“Harry Potter, I know,” she replies. “I can’t believe I know that. I’ve been married to you for too damn long apparently.”Or, it's their first Christmas with Zola and Maggie is a little overwhelmed, while Alex is forced to play the role of the bad cop... (Not that Maggie will complain about it.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sweeties :)  
> Here you are my first fic about Alex, Maggie and their little girl.  
> Hope you'll like it. Kudos and comments are just pure love <3
> 
> I need to thank my beta-reader, for her precious help.
> 
> Now, enjoy the story!

Alex Danvers kneels on the floor in front of the closet after checking three times that the door to the bedroom is securely locked and she is now counting the presents that will be given to her two-year-old daughter, Zola, on Christmas morning.  

There are far too many boxes, piled in stacks, hidden behind the hanging clothes and once finished counting, she realizes  that there are two more than yesterday. Oh, Maggie  _ has _ to be joking. There is already more than enough here and at two years old, Alex isn’t even sure that baby Zola is able to tell the difference between Christmas and any other day yet.

With a sigh, she stands up and closes the closet door. When she goes to the bedroom door and pulls it open again, she stops suddenly, seeing Zola plopped on the floor in front of her room. When she sees her mommy,  s he tilts her head up, beaming at her and just like anytime Alex sees her daughter’s smile, she is powerless to keep from smiling too.

“What are you doing out here, Zozo?” She asks, bending down and hoisting her up in her arms, giving her plump cheek a kiss. “Where is your mama?” She asks as she begins walking down the hallway.

“Lakers,” the little girl says, pointing one of her pudgy fingers forward and when Alex comes around the corner, she sees her wife, Maggie Sawyer, slouched on the couch, eating chips and salsa and watching the Lakers basketball game on the television. “Lakers,” Zola says again, turning her head, grinning at Alex.

She smiles and nods. “The Lakers aren’t doing that well. Are they, Mags?” She teases, trying not to laugh when she sees the score. 

“They can come back,” Maggie says but she is frowning, wondering if the Lakers were ever going to change their defensive plan because it is the third quarter already and whatever they are doing, it clearly isn’t working.

Alex straightens the light purple sweatshirt that Zola is wearing and then giving her another kiss, she  bends down and  sets her down on her feet, the toddler immediately taking off on wobbly legs towards the couch. She  was a late walker and is still getting the hang of it, falling down quite often.

“Come here, Zola,” Maggie leans forward and swoops her up into her arms. “I need my good luck charm.” She then bounces Zola in her hands and holds her above her head, Zola giggling and squealing with delight.

Alex smiles, watching them. She can’t believe that Zola is with them for real. It has been her and Maggie for so long , but already she can’t imagine a life without Zola.

She has been their miracle baby. Neither she nor Maggie had ever expected to become parents. But then, suddenly, they were feeling  the need to  become moms and they had so much love to give that the decision to adopt a baby seemed  like  the  right . So, almost an year before, they had met  Zola and they clicked. Instantly, she became the light of her moms’ life. 

They love her so much and Alex knows that they spoils her a bit – Maggie especially – but she tries to keep it all under control. Especially around Christmas.  T heir first Christmas together.

“Maggie, can you come in the kitchen, please?” Alex asks. “I need your help with the bagel dogs,” she says.

Maggie turns her head and looks at her and she gives her a responding look with her eyes, one Maggie reads perfectly.

“Mama’s in trouble,” she mutters to Zola, who giggles in response.

She puts her daughter on the carpet in front of the couch and after pecking her forehead, she follows Alex into their open space kitchen, from where they can perfectly see their daughter playing with her toys scattered on the floor.

“What did I do?” Maggie asks Alex.

“Yesterday, I counted twenty-three boxes. Do you know how many I just counted today?” She asks her but then answers without waiting for her response. “Twenty-five.”

Maggie looks at her for a moment and then sighs, rubbing the back of her neck. “Alex, I walked by-”

“No, Maggie,” Alex shakes her head. “You can’t do that. We set a budget this year so we didn’t go overboard.  T wenty-five presents for a two-year-old is ridiculous. And God only knows how many presents she’ll receives from both our families! I don’t need her to turn into Dudley Dursley when she’s older, counting presents and throwing a fit when she doesn’t think she has enough.” Maggie blinks at her. “Dudley Dursley. He’s from-”

“Harry Potter, I know,” she replies. “I can’t believe I know that. I’ve been married to you for too damn long apparently.”

Alex looks at her and then smiles a little, rolling her eyes. Maggie grins, knowing that she gets to her, and she steps forward, sliding her hands onto her wife’s hips, pulling her close.

“Wait until you see what I got you,” she says softly, bringing her face closer to hers.

“Mags,” Alex chides her quietly, looking into her eyes. “I don’t need anything.”

Maggie ignores her and dips her lips down, pressing them to hers, kissing her tenderly. Alex isn’t anywhere near done talking about this with her but she melts against Maggie for the time being, her arms lifting and looping around her neck. Her hands slid over the detective’s hips and slip down, cupping the cheeks of her ass through her sweatpants. It is Sunday and in their family, it is their lazy day. They stay in their pajamas and eat junk food and watch basketball games and TV shows all day. It is the one day of the week they are all together without worrying about work or life.

Alex can’t help but moan softly against Maggie’s lips when she turns her around and presses her against the counter.  _ Damn her _ , she thinks to herself. The woman knows how to kiss and she knows exactly how to distract her. Maggie’s hands, her mouth, it all makes Alex press herself against her and silently plead for more.

But then they both hear a mischievous giggle and their lips slowly pry apart, both of them turning their heads to see Zola standing there, smiling up at them  with her constant companion, her stuffed rabbit,  Hoppy , in one crook of her arm and her foam basketball in her other. She drops both to the floor however and stands unsteadily on her toes, stretching her arms up, clasping and unclasping her hands. They both smile and Maggie bends down, lifting her up  and  holding her.

Zola rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder and Alex smiles faintly, smoothing a hand over her curly dark hair. 

“I want to get her everything too, Maggie. Especially because she didn’t have anything when we found her , ”  S he speaks softly, shifting her eyes from Zola to Maggie. “But we can’t do that. I don’t want her to grow up and be a complete brat and just expect a gaggle of presents all of the time. ”

Maggie shakes her head. “That’ll never happen, Alex. I spoil her and you tell her ‘ _ no _ ’. See? Balance. That’s all we need,” she says with a dimpled smirk and Alex smiles, shaking her head at her.

“I will not be your bad cop, Maggie Sawyer,” she laughs, going to the refrigerator.

Maggie stares at her for a moment and then shakes her head again. “Wow. I just got this beautiful image of you in a cop’s uniform…” she teases her and Alex laughs, taking the box of bagel hot-dogs from the freezer and then going to the oven to preheat it.

“I am a trained special agent who works for a secret government organization, I would never declass my role, wearing a cop uniform,” Alex replies, chuckling. “If anything,  _ you _ are the cop.”

**Author's Note:**

> (*Behind the scenes, aka after the baby is asleep.*
> 
> It's Christmas Eve and after putting all the presents - which are now thirty-one- under the Christmas tree and being sure Zola is fast asleep, Alex and Maggie exchange their very special gift behind the closed door of their bedrrom.
> 
> "The things I do for you," Alex giggles, shaking her head as she comes out the bathroom.
> 
> Maggie is astonished as she stares at her wife wearing the shortest and hottest cop costume she has ever seen.
> 
> "Shut up, and come here Danvers," she eventually says, smiling widely, "I promise I'll make it worth your while.")


End file.
